Unexpected Happenings - GerIta one shot
by WhatsUpPasta
Summary: It's America's birthday. So what does that call for? PARTHEEY Everybody joins in the "spin-the-bottle-and-the-pick-an-item-from-the-box -that-represents-a-person" game. But what happens when Germany picks Veneziano from the box?


**Gerita: Unexpected happenings**

Once again, it was the 4th of July and everyone was invited to America's birthday party. It seemed it was going to be different this year and that wasn't because Britain said that he was going to be visiting this year instead of spending it at a bar, crying over a person he'd never met before. No, it wasn't that. Italy just couldn't put his figure on it, but then again, he was trying to think about that whilst thinking about pasta. In the end he gave up on it and began to drool over the thought of a huge pasta.  
He was half way through his English homework. It was to finish the Sherlock Homes book,The Hound of the Baskerviles so his mind made him think about investigating things. Like, why does Germany hide the fact that he likes to bake sweets for a hobby? And why does Japan not like hugs? The last one stumped him quite a bit since he thought that hugs were one of the best things in the world since they were so warm. Italy soon thought that he had done enough reading after two pages. It was time to get ready America's birthday party. The only reason he was going was to flirt with the girls that were possibly going, and a party's never complete without America's favourite Italian dish: Pizza. He was also getting a lift from Japan so it would mean not having to walk there. Germany was also going. He was providing the birthday cake as everyone believes that America's incapable of making a cake that doesn't look like a nuclear reactor hit it to make it glow.

The axis arrived at America's house not to soon before the sky started to admit different colours. Italy thought that it was like God had sent a message that it had been a good day. He wasn't really the best at science though. Italy was the first to get to the door and so he knocked on the door. A minute passed before the door swung open. America had a huge grin stuck on his face.  
"_Buon Compleanos_, America~" Italy cheerfully greeted the American.  
"Yo! How's it going guys! Come in dudes!" America practically shouted down their ears. He stepped aside and let Italy, Romano, Japan, Germany and Prussia step in to the house.  
It was packed with everyone who was willing to come to the house party. It was obvious that Britain wasn't enjoying himself. Italy thought he hadn't drunk any alcohol yet so was trying not to look too upset. Russia was harassing everyone as usual and France was trying to flirt with the female countries, but it sometimes ended up being more painful then joyful. It was already to warm inside, but that was because of the amount of people.  
Italy and Germany went into the kitchen to drop off their food gifts. The kitchen seemed to be one of the quietest areas in the house. It was also cool compared to the living area where everyone seemed to be gathered. It was a relaxing cool though.  
"What does Germany do at parties?" Italy asked, he was still in a curious mood after his homework. Germany paused to think of an answer. He thought for a while before speaking again.  
"To be honest, Italy, I don't usually go to parties. Zhey usually clash vith vork." Germany answered. Italy chuckled  
"Your boss is hard on you, right captain?"  
"_J-ja_, I guess."

Britain walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of his scones, or at least that's what Italy assumed since he couldn't tell what was under the burntness. Britain went to walk out then stopped as if he remembered something.  
"Oh yeah, the idiot, America, wants you two to come into the lounge to play a party game of some sort." He added before walking out again. Italy looked at Germany with an excited expression on his face. He tugged on Germany's sleeve.  
"Germany, Germany, let's go play the game! Come on, it'll be fun! Let's go~" Italy sounded excited too. Germany pulled his arm from the Italian's grasp.  
"Okay, okay. Don't vet yourself,_ dummkopf!_"

The game then started. A few turns passed. The only one that Italy paided attention to is when France picked out Romano from the box. The dare was that France had to kiss whoever he got from the box. It was more a dare for the unfortunate person then France. There was a ruckess about it. France didn't mind the dare but Spain and Romano did. It only ended up being a kiss on the cheek but Romano still ran out after to wash himself after.  
They walked through to find that most people were sat in a circle with a box, that looked as if it had something in it, and a bottle in the middle.  
"Yo dudes! We're playing spin the bottle! You guys wanna join in?" America asked across the room. Before Germany got the chance to Italy quickly answered the question for them both. He agreed. America smiled till the corners of his mouth reached his ears. (metaphorically, not literally. That would be creepy)  
"Great! Okay, dudes, this is what you gotta do: If the bottle lands on you, I get to dare you and then you pick an item from the box without looking. The item represents a certain person. You have to do the dare with that person okay?" America explained.  
"_Si_"  
"_Ja_, I guess"

"Okay~ Now zat I 'ave 'ad my turn, lets see who's zhe next lucky person, eh~?" And with that, France spun the bottle. It didn't seem to spin for a long time before it slowed down. It eventually stopped. It's only opening faced Germany.  
"Okay dude! Erm..." America thought for a moment. "I know! You have to spend ten minutes in a room, in the dark, with your person. Now take your pick dude!"  
Germany sighed as he walked forward to the box and put his hand inside. He felt something smooth. It seemed to have a lot of bumps on what seemed to be the bottom of it. Germany Grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a plastic bowl of pasta on a chain. America let out a chuckle.  
"Vell, ain't zhat lucky for you, Vest? Kesesesesese~" Prussia mocked his little brother.  
"_Che?_ When did my key ring get in that box?" It was Italy's  
"Sorry, Italy dude. I put them in there. Now, follow me dudes!" America shouted like everyone was deaf. Britain was surprised that he wasn't to be honest.  
They both followed America to a large room. The detail wasn't really clear since it was dark in there.  
"Do we really have to do this in the dark? It's kinda scary." Italy whimpered.  
"Of course dude!" America answered " If it wasn't, it wouldn't be a dare, right?"  
Italy whimpered again.  
"Well," America started. He pushed them both inside the room causing Italy to fall over "Have fun you two!"  
And with that, the door was shut. A locking sound was heard and it sounded as though Italy were crying. Germany sighed. As much as he found Italy crying like a baby annoying, he hated seeing, but in this case hearing, Italy be upset.

America walked back into the room chuckling a bit. Romano was now back in the room.  
"Hey, _bastardo_." Romano called out to the American. America turned his head to the angry looking Italian and pointed at himself.  
"Si, you. Why'd you let my little brother stay in a room with_ bastardo de patata?_" Romano asked  
"Dude, I can't help if Germany happened to choose your brother's key ring" America answered.  
An angered expression continued to rule Romano's face. He cursed in Italian under his breath.  
America laughed. What he thought was a brilliant idea came into his head. He was going to take a picture of whatever Germany and Italy were doing last with a Polaroid camera. He didn't say anything out loud because he knew that Romano would go straight for him if he did.

"Italy, vere are you?" Germany asked. Italy felt around for a second.  
"I'm on the floor captain... " Italy sobbed. The floor was rough like a cat's tongue which gave him a bad memory. Italy was still feeling around. He felt something hard and smooth.  
"Italy, is that you grabbing my shoe?" Germany asked again. Italy felt around to see if he could feel anything coming out of the hard smooth thing. His hand couldn't reach so he scooched over a bit. He grabbed what he thought was a leg.  
"I'll take that as a yes then" Germany said feeling a hand grab his leg.  
"So that is Germany? Good! I can use Germany to hoist myself up~" As Italy said that, he grabbed the cloth on Germany's trouser leg. During this, he grabbed a piece of cloth that felt warmer then the rest of Germany's trousers Germany held in a deep moan.  
"I-italy, let go of mein leg please... It hurts" Germany was lying about the leg part but he didn't want to make Italy feel awkward.  
"Oh! _Mi disperci_ captain!" and in saying this, Italy moved his hand upwards.  
Soon Italy was standing up again and was hugging Germany. It made him feel safer.  
"Germany, I'm hungry. How long have we been in here?" Italy whined  
"Ve've only been in here for two minutes! How can you be complaining already?" Germany snapped. He felt Italy jump a little.  
"_Mi dispearci.._" Italy stepped back onto something and it made a crunching sound . He ran straight back into Germany's arms, pushing them both over. Germany had been pushed onto a bed and over a bed frame. His legs hung over it. Italy was draped over him and their lips were pressed together. It took a minute for Germany to process what was going on. At that moment his cheeks lit up to a bright pink and his face felt warm. Germany could feel that Italy's cheeks were warm too. Germany knew that his boss would go ballistic if he'd found out but, to him, it felt right. Italy, being a Roman Catholic, knew that this was against his religion to be enjoying the fact he was kissing a person of the same sex but it was done now. It couldn't be changed. Italy pulled away and touched his lips with his finger. He could now feel that his face was warm. He then supported his body for himself  
"... _M-mi disperci_ captain! I-I didn't mean to-" Germany put a figure over Italy's lips as if to say 'be quiet'. Germany was quiet. He didn't know what to say. I was like he was talking to a woman, which he was rubbish at. The quietness hung in the air for a moment. The faint sounds of everyone else laughing was heard while they stayed in the comfortable silence. Germany stared into Italy's honey eyes while Italy stared into his pools of blue. Germany's eyes weren't icy like they usually were but soft and glistening. Italy's face was cupped by Germany's large hands.  
"Ger-" Italy's words were stopped by a soft, sweet kiss. At first, Italy was surprised but kissed back as instinct. Slowly, the Italian fell into the kiss as it became deepened.

The alarm on America's phone went off inside of his jeans pocket. He was stuck for why he had set it for a minute or two. Then it suddenly hit him like a cannon ball: Italy and Germany were still missing on a dare he had set them. The American stood up.  
"I'll be back soon dudes! Hey Britain!" America announced turning to Britain  
"Yes, you bloody idiot?" He replied  
"Don't miss me too much, 'kay~"  
"Bugger off!"  
"Don't you worry, _mon ami_~ I shall keep 'im company for you~" France teased  
"You can bugger off too, frog!" Britain said pushing France off of shoulder. With that, America disappeared into the hallway.  
"France better keep his hands off my Iggy" America said to himself, getting his camera ready. He started chuckling thinking about the reaction that he might get from the pair. He thought to himself of how funny it would be if he found them both kissing. After unlocking the door, he slowly opened it and click! A flash of light and picture came through. When America looked up to them he found them both sitting on the bed. America was a little disappointed.  
"Dude... You guys are so boring"  
America had no idea of their **unexpected happenings.**


End file.
